I Can Do This
by MJ4Life
Summary: After leos death Greenlee finds out she's pregnant. Now she has to deal with being a single mom...with the help of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

After leos death Greenlee finds out she's pregnant. Now she has to deal with being a single mom...with the help of her friends.

Disclaimer: I dont own All My Children or any of the characters.

Kenall was sitting in her livingroom looking through some of the Fusion stocks. This was Greenlees job, but Greenlee was nine months pregnant so she was put on bed rest by her doctor. Kendall remembered the day Greenlee told her that she was having a baby like it was yesterday...

FLASHBACK October 2002

Kendall walked in to the hospital. It was a week after leo died and she had gotten a call from Greenlee saying that she wanted to talk to her. This was weired to Kendall because Greenlee and her wern't friends at all. In fact, they sort of hated eachother. Kendall made her way to Greenlees room. Before she walked in she tooked a good long deep breath. When she walked in, she saw Greenlee sitting on her bed. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. "Of course Leo just died!" kendall thought to herself.

Greenlee, realizing she wasnt alone any more, quickly brushed the hair away from her face. "Good your here," she said in a slow wisper. "What is this about?" Kendall asked, she was beginning to worrie about her, but she didnt show it. Greenlee was searching for the words, you could see it in her eyes. She didnt know how to say it so she just said it. "I'm pregnant"

Kendall was in shock. Did she just say what I thought she did? Kendall could see she was scared. She decided not to say anything and let Greenlee talk. "What am I going to do? I cant do this by my self!" Greenlee was now hysterical. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Greenlee, does anyone know?" Kendall was still wondering why Greenlee told her of all people.

"David is the only one" she was starting to calm down,"I know your thinking 'Why would she tell me,' well the reason is that I have no one to tell. My motherwont care and I dont even know where she is anyway.My dad is dead and if he were alive, He wouldnt care. So although we dont like eachother, your the only one I could tell."

END FLASHBACK August 2003

Kendall remembered those words and vowed to help Greenlee...her thoughts were chased away by the loud ring of her phone...

"Hello?" she really didnt want to talk to anyone right now.

Greenlee:Its time!

I'll be posting the next chapter really soon! Pease review! (Nae, IF YOU WRITE ANYTHING EVIL JUST REMEMBER...I know where you live)

Love,

MJ


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What! Ok let me pick you up. I'll be there in two minutes tops!"

"Ok hurrey!" Greenlee was in pain. She didnt know if she could take it anymore. By now she just wanted the baby out of there now!

A couple minutes later Kendall showed up at Greenlees penthouse.Greenlee didnt move after Leo died so she used the extra bedroom for the babys room.

"THAT WAS NOT TEN MINUTES!"Greenlee barked. It wasn't hard to see that she was in pain.

"Yes it was, your just in too much pain to notice. Lets get you in the car and I'll call Jack." Greenlee had just found out that Jack was her father. They wernt exactly colse and Greenlee wasn't sure if he would come to see his new found daughter give birth to his grandchild. But Greenlee wasn't going to let her mind get off track she knew what she needed to do and that was to get to the hospital fast!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH Kendall are we there yet?" Greenlee said in between breaths.

"Were almost there, ok? Just keep the baby in there this is a new car!"

As Kendall puled up to the hospital there was already a wheelchair ready for Greenlee. As she was brought in to the hospital she saw jack in the waiting room. That was a surprise to her, but she was happy to see him.

Jack ran up to her," How are you feeling, hows the baby, ho-" He was asking too many questions already.

"I'll be fine"she said as they took her in to maternity ward.

Jack wached as his new foud daughter dissapered behind the double doors.

Greenlee was being rushed here and there and finally they settled her in her own little hospital room.

Greenlee thought that childbirth wouldnt be so hard, boy was she wrong. her thoughts were intrreupted by the doctor saying "Ok Greenlee you have to push!"

"Whats taking so long?"He said as Bianca walked through the door.

"How is she?"

"We dont know shes been in there for so...long" Kendall couldnt keep talking. She saw a tall brown haird man. It was Ryan! Now everyone was looking at him. He had been gone for a year and Kendall was glad that he was back. Only she didnt know what to say. He wasnt too happy with her when he left.

"Kendall! dont do this. We are here for Greenlee." Bianca didnt want anything to unfold in the hospital.

"I have to, Binks"Kendall slowly walked up to him when when Greenlees doctor stopped her.

"Kendall, Greenlees asking for her family."

"Is she done? Hows the baby?Is it a boy or a girl?'

"Yes,Yes, and greenlee wants to tell you guys the sex of the baby"

Everyone gatherd to room 225. They had no idea what was behind the door. Kendall didnt forget about Ryan,but would deal with him later. She puled on the door and before her eyes she saw Greenlee with a baby in her arms.

"Its a girl!"

I hope you liked this chapter I'll post another chapter soon.

M.J.


End file.
